


Princess Twilight's Harem

by RosieBrie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Always Blame Tumblr, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Quotev.com, Dark, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Poetry, Started as a Joke, Twilight's kinda evil, Unicorn... sex slaves?, post season 5 finale, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBrie/pseuds/RosieBrie
Summary: "And when nostalgia eats them, the Princess holds them close, until remorse has left the horse and given up the ghost."A rather twisted poem, detailing a world in which the princess of friendship isn't so... "friendly."





	Princess Twilight's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date: November 29th 2015 on FanFiction.net  
> I have no excuse.

Princess Twilight’s harem, dear Twilight Sparkle’s wives.  
Have you got the magic to dedicate your lives?  
Princess needs the skillful, Princess needs divine.  
Princess Twilight needs these traits in order to entwine.  
Uphold ideals in her name, but mustn’t ever falter.  
Let her see what you can be so she may lead the halter.  
Powerful, quite powerful, not any mare will do-  
to prove you’re best and ace her test, spells and charms shine true.

An Alicorn tuition to show what she expects,  
or maybe intuition and pure reason to reflect.  
Her choice of choosing is unknown to all aside from she,  
so give your all in order to appease her majesty.  
Have you got the backbone or the courage or the pride?  
Or do you choose to stay tied in your stables to reside?  
Strong of mind, or strong of will, not any mare will do-  
so be prepared lest ye be teared to pieces all askew.

One sly mare of bright azure with boastful nature climbs,  
followed closely by the shining sun’s patron in her prime.  
A mare streaked with rejection hopes to find a love anew,  
so she too climbs and reaches fate to end her dismal hue.  
Princess holds them gently, so kindly in her eyes,  
she tucks them all beneath her wings and muffles each one’s cries.  
They’re hers now, they’re all hers, and they’ve given willingly,  
so now within a filly’s wings they rest eternally.

Princess Twilight’s harem; all of Twilight Sparkle’s wives.  
They’ve fallen in between her hooves, entangled in her strives.  
Struggle, struggle, lost in time the mares’ caressed do plea,  
yet Princess reminds each of them they all belong to she.  
With sorcery of great extents, magic beyond compares,  
there is no way to hear them neigh without regretful tears.  
And when nostalgia eats them, the Princess holds them close,  
until remorse has left the horse and given up the ghost.

Deep within a palace of lightened stone and shine,  
is a gathering of weary mares, trained to state they’re fine.  
When tourists or visitors or councilmen inquire,  
they simply say it is their way of tending Twilight’s fire.  
Empty eyes, and power drained they waver by her side,  
and though they’re blind their piece of mind has already been tried.  
Happy to serve, happy to stay, happy to give away,  
if only for the Princess to love them every day.

Ephemeral peace, withstanding lust, for many days they’ve seen.  
Satisfy the demands of the crown; working hard with her regime.  
When night time falls upon the land, mare duties are foretold,  
then carried out to ease Twilight’s anxieties, grown cold.  
In reward they are allowed great luxuries indeed.  
Coated oats and fancy coats, parading as her steeds.  
Velvet cushions, soft caresses, compliments of many.  
But never can they leave her, for they hold the Princess steady.

Princess Twilight’s harem; each of Twilight Sparkle’s wives.  
Resigned to treading through a blur, they’ve pledged to her their lives.  
Facades of contentedness and plenty cherished thanks,  
but they wish to do a little more than offering their flanks.  
"Can we see the sunlight, can we play a game?"  
But games they play of heightened shame are no longer the same.  
The fillies fear they’re broken, and though she treats them well,  
they’re longing to remember when their services weren’t hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave this here...  
> -With love, from RosieBrie ;)


End file.
